In general, hygiene relates to the principles of cleanliness, promotion and preservation of health or the freeing from disease-causing microorganisms. Hygienic effects can be established in different ways of which one is through the effect of light on biological structures. For instance, the hygienic effect of visible, near ultraviolet and infrared light on biological structures is known and has been described to provide anti-inflammatory effects, preventative effects, caries-protective effects, heating effects, anti-bacterial effects, sterilizing effects, cleaning effects, cosmetic effects, therapeutic effects, healing effects, bio-stimulative effects, bio-altering effects, pain-releaving effects, agent-penetrating effects, photo-rejunivating effects and photo-dynamic treatment effects (See for instance a book by Goldman (1981) entitled “The biomedical laser: technology and clinical applications” and published by Springer-Verlag, New York; a book by Katzir (1993) entitled “Lasers and optical fibers in medicine” and published by Academic Press, New York; a book by Hajder et al. (1994) entitled “Acupuncture and lasers” and published by Ming, Belgrade; a book by Tuner et al. (1996) entitled “Laser therapy in dentistry and medicine” and published by Prisma Books, Grangesberg, Sweden; a book by Alster et al. (1996) entitled “Cosmetic laser surgery” and published by Wiley & Sons, New York; or a book by Fitzpatrick et al. (2000) entitled “Cosmetic Laser Surgery” and published by Mosby, St. Louis). The effects of a laser light on biological structures is dependent on the laser properties (active matter, beam wavelength, continuous or impulse mode of operation), characteristics of the structures, water content, pigmentation degree, vascularization, vitality, heterogeneity, specific heat conductivity or time exposure. The photo-effect of a laser can be applied to superficial structures and subcutaneous structures. As far as the mechanisms of laser radiation effects are concerned, they may be thermal, mechanical or chemical.
When it comes to oral hygiene, the art teaches a wide variety of toothpicks in various shapes. Generally, a toothpick is a small pointed piece of wood or plastic for removing substances. Toothpicks are especially known to remove food particles from between the teeth. In this sense toothpicks contribute to the overall hygiene of a person's oral cavity and in particular the teeth. However, the use of such toothpicks would not necessarily prevent that person from diseases or health deterioration of the structures in an oral cavity. More generally, a toothpick would not be able to provide hygienic effects that could be provided by the application of light. Accordingly, there is a need for new toothpicks that would be able to provide a more comprehensive application of hygienic effects to oral cavities and body cavities in general.